Episode 38
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 39|Next Episode -->]] Date: February 13th, 2009 Length: 2:16:19 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Charlie. Special Guest(s): Dan Amrich. Quote of the week: “If I’m not in the office, and talking to you on AIM, chances are you're getting a lot of silent brown punctuation.” Intro: '''The Wizard. '''Closing Words: Brett Elston "Boner popsicle." Dan Amrich "I'm supposed to top that?!" Closing Song: Freddie25 - Wind Waker Unplugged ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Cringeworthy kisses *Deadly Creatures *Dead Rising 2 *Retro Game Challenge *Flower *Barack Obama is a potty-mouth! *Chris's "Goonies" molestation story *Shenmue Tribute *"Puddle of Mudd" Ace Combat 5 1:29:00 *Infogrames Theme Song 1:34:03 **Chris Antista: "Sounds like a song about all the games that died in a plane crash." Notable Facts: *Dan Amrich is open minded about beastality. 6:33-6:40 *Left 4 Dead was Dan Amrich's favorite game of 2008. *Dan Amrich owns 4 arcade cabinets at his house. *Chris Antista's Wii legitmately counted as a tax write-off. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"Kill the trees. Fuck the Lorax." 10:07-10:11 **Wii Fight {15:20-15:40] **If you were modeling art figurines then force them to have sex by clacking them toegther loudly, that's what the Goldenye romance is like. **"It's as sexy as geometry can get." **I'm not much of a homo but I have a story that refutes that." **I was in breach of contract. I was the cocktease. **Now I have to sleep with the man to redeem myself. **X-Blades for some reason it caught my eye. **I get to write up my Wii as an expense. You can check the records, no personal use. **Rise of the Fuck Sluts. **The girl who progressed through the entire movie accusing men of rape (The Wizard) **TalkRadar best and only podcast for now. **Apparently you can win iPhones on the forums. I have already won 16. **You fuck her until you hurt. **Like a scorpion traveling through a brown birth canal for 8 months of screenshots. **"I was the big 1-1. I was still wetting my mother. She carried me through the door every day." **"Goonies" molestation story begins at 37:30 ends around 42:00. **Went to a gay bar at the age of 15. All mirrors and neon lights. Saw blurry dark dicks. **Mikel hates circuses. He had bad experiences. **If you argued about whether the Odyessey is better than the Atari security will throw you out of the building. **Man I need to shave my taint. It's getting ridiculous. **What's larger than a Mario Galaxy? Super Mario Galaxy. **I'm drunk and I'm bored. *Dan Amrich **Impersonation of Brett Elston. 57:45-57:53 **Fanboy rant. 1:03:29-1:03:50 **I have 4 coin op arcade machines in my garage. *Mikel Reparaz **Where is place I can jack you off? **I don't play videogames because I don't have a VCR. **They might go for something smaller like Mario Archipelago **Mario Dodge, iot's about living in a car. **Mario Apartment **The cop that beat you up after he put his hands down your pants. **I saw Max Payne over the weekend and that was shit. **Retro Game Challenge sounds like a shitty minigame collection ***Chris "Sounds like something Midway would put out, or use to. *Brett Elston **2 weeks I played Jericho and now it's in a Top 7. Question of the Week 22: Game you associate with a break up? *Brett Elston: "Enter the Matrix" and the "Hulk" game in the summer of 2003. "Knights of the Old Republic" got him out of the slump. *Mikel Reparaz: "Legend of Legaia". "Albert Odessey" for Sega Saturn in college. *Chris Antista: "Donkey Kong County 2" **About the girl he broke up with: "I wish she wasn't fat and lost her legs." *Dan Amrich: "I have a perfect life. I never drown my sorrows in games for relationships, just hard drugs" Link: Episode 38 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 39|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2009